


Instant Crush

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Inspired by Music, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: ❥One-Shot basado en la canción de Julian Casablancas-Tony x Julian-Stony
Relationships: Tony Stark /Julian Casablancas





	Instant Crush

Un hombre de abundante cabellera castaña se encontraba sentado pensativo en aquella habitación en donde a sus compañeros les estaban dando los últimos retoques a sus vestimentas, después de todo ellos eran la banda invitada a aquel día tan especial, después de todo ellos eran _"The Strokes"_ la banda favorita de la persona dueña de aquel complejo tan deslumbrante el cual ya se lo sabía de memoria.

Y no era la primera vez que estaban allí, ya habían estado cuando fueron participes de una muestra de las famosas Stark Expo que daba el brillante genio. Quien luego de verlos dar su show los había invitado a pasar una deslumbrante velada en su flamante torre, todos estaban muy emocionados ante aquello, pero el más extasiado había sido él. Nunca ni en sus más locos sueños había visto la posibilidad de que estaría en el hogar de quien era su más grande Crush en secreto.

Aun podía recordar como en un estado de total ebriedad había tenido que llevar al millonario hasta su habitación y no es que él estaba en las mejores condiciones ¡No señor! pero era el único de la banda que parecía estar aun de pie.

Así que luego de recostarlo en la cama y de quitarle los zapatos acción que siempre realizaba con sus amigos, noto como el castaño comenzaba a sollozar entre sueños. Algo torpe se había acercado hacia el viendo como su ceño se había fruncido y por sus mejillas bronceadas las lágrimas bajaban, sin saberlo por puro impulso había estirado su mano y las había secado viendo como de imprevisto unos ojos marrones se abrieron de golpe y lo veían fijamente.

En ese momento se había dado cuenta de que aquel Tony Stark carismático que había sido hace tan poco unos segundos atrás, tan solo era una cascara y que lo que tenía enfrente era el real.

Alguien con un dolor y tristeza que ocultaba con bebidas, fiestas, sarcasmo y una sonrisa que podía engañar a cualquiera.

Esa noche no hubo palabras, ni le pidió explicaciones sobre su llanto, sin decir mucho tan solo lo abrazo a pesar de que el primero intento alejarse, pero luego de unos segundos tan solo le correspondió y sin decir más había caído en cuenta de que hasta el hombre de hierro podía tener heridas que quizás podrían ser sanadas, quizás el...podía ser quien las curara.

Que ingenuo había sido.

Julián movió su mano algo irritado cuando una maquilladora intento acercarse a su rostro para untarle algo de maquillaje y poder borrar algo aquellas ojeras que se cargaba esa noche, no había dormido nada bien y lo sabían todos los integrantes, pero lo que no sabían era el motivo. Aunque todos daban por sentado que eran los nervios al tener que cantar para nada más y nada menos que frente a la reciente pareja de super héroes que habían decidido anunciar su sorprendente pero esperado compromiso al público.

"Tony Stark ese día anunciaba su compromiso con el emblemático Capitán América."

El castaño soltó una sonrisa amarga recordando aquella mañana en que había leído aquel titular tan estremecedor, donde sabía que todas esperanzas de tener algo duradero con el hombre de hierro eran nada más que una jodida fantasía, que todo el tiempo vivido juntos siempre había tenido fecha de caducidad.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Tan solo un tiempo atrás, desde aquella noche en que lo había visto tan indefenso había tenido la inevitable ilusión de que lo elijaría y no a la persona que tanto dolor le había causado luego de la Civil War.

El había sido quien estuvo la mayoría de las noches cuidado de su sueño, hasta había cancelado algunos shows fuera de la ciudad para estar cerca de él y así quizás algún día ser algo más que una pareja pasajera para él. Con mucho esfuerzo había logrado que el castaño dejara algunas de sus adicciones como la bebida, comprometiéndose tanto que hasta el mismo había abandonado para acompañarlo en el camino. Sus amigos sabían que algo les ocultaba, hasta más de una vez se había peleado con algún miembro de la banda cuando sus horarios se interponían con las visitas nocturnas a la torre Stark.

Desde el inicio Tony se lo había advertido que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más, pertenecía a aquel que lo había echo llorar, pero como un niño enceguecido por el sol quiso creer que eso cambiaria que nos convertiríamos en algo más que amigos, más que amantes.

―Julián. ―Le llamo Nikolai su mejor amigo. ― ¿Ocurre algo? ―Pregunto viendo su mirada perdida en algún punto lejano en la habitación. ―

El castaño levanto la mirada y trato de sonreír lo mejor que podía, aunque tan solo logro una mueca.

―No te preocupes viejo. ―Respondió pasando una de sus manos por su alborotado cabello, tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos. ―Solo tuve una mala noche.

El bajista frunció el ceño, sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucedía. Era el único de la banda que sabía de su "ex-relacion" con el genio y jamás lo había juzgado por ello.

―Todo saldrá bien, solo haz tu magia.

Julián asintió con la cabeza viendo como el manager se acercaba hacia ellos y comenzaba a darles indicaciones a cada uno para que lo siguieran hasta el escenario que habían colocado en la segunda planta de la mansión. En donde una gran tela roja los separaba de los espectadores y de "el", quienes se encontraban tan solo detrás de aquella aterciopelada tela.

―Ya es hora. ―Anuncio mientras hacía señales a sus asistentes para retirarse. ―

Nikolai le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de acercarse hasta su bajo, seguido por Nick y Albert quienes tomaron sus guitarras y se las colocaron al hombro, para luego ver como Fabrizio se sentaba detrás de la batería y jugaba con los palillos como en cualquier presentación.

El último fue el quien detrás del micrófono soltó un suspiro, llevando una de sus manos hacia el pecho donde dos anillos plateados colgaban debajo de aquella camiseta negra y que nadie podía ver.

Durante unos segundos se podía oír nada más que la voz del presentador, quien anunciaba a la banda, quien dijo algo que lo había dejado helado por unos segundos.

―"Steve quería darte una sorpresa esta noche y como sabe sobre tu preferencia por esta banda ellos están aquí esta noche, damas y caballeros con ustedes ¡The Strokes!"

Julián parpadeo varias veces sorprendido ante aquello ¿Entonces no había sido Tony? El no había llamado para que tocasen en su compromiso, para presumir su felicidad en su cara.

En ese momento comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco el telón escuchándose como varias personas allí comenzaban a gritar emocionadas.

Lo primero que había visto y para su muy mala suerte fueron aquellos ojos marrones que lo miraban fijamente como él lo hacía como si trataran de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en tan solo esos pocos segundos de contacto visual.

Pero algo en ese mismo momento hizo clic en el al ver al fornido hombre que se encontraba a su lado sosteniendo su mano con un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

Hoy no era cualquier día, hoy era un día muy espacial, lástima que no lo era para él.

Julián trato de mantener las apariencias, intentando prestar atención a lo que el presentador decía de la banda.

―Espero todos hagan silencio y estén atentos a la banda que hoy nos sorprende con su ultimo éxito!

El hombre retrocedió del escenario dejando completamente solo a la banda en medio de ese enorme lugar en donde todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, pero solo una lograba que su corazón se estrujara de dolor.

Las luces bajaron y todo se puso tenue en el lugar, mientras un enorme silencio daba el inicio a las primeras notas de la canción. El castaño cerro los ojos escuchando como la batería resonaba en sus oídos, tratando de enfocar su mente en aquella canción que había escrito hacia un tiempo atrás y ahora su musa se encontraba a tan pocos metros de él.

_[No quise ser aquel al que olvidar,_

_pensé en todo en lo que nunca me había arrepentido,_

_un poco de tiempo contigo, es todo lo que consigo,_

_eso es todo lo que necesitamos,_

_porque eso es todo lo que podemos soportar.]_

Recuerdo que cuando escribí esta estrofa te encontrabas muy ocupado ayudando al grupo del Capitán América para que pudieran regresar y que ya no los vieran como los malos, quise creer que todo el tiempo que estabas lejos de mi era tan solo porque "en verdad" estabas buscando una solución definitiva que te alejara de sus problemas como me habías dicho, pero las cosas no fueron así y las horas en las que pasábamos hablando de cualquier cosa como "Del porque las donas son redondas o si las hamburguesas del Mc son mejores que las de BK " fueron remplazadas por tan solo una hora al día por que siempre te encontrabas con ellos , ellos quienes te dejaron a la deriva en Siberia, el...quien te abandono solo a tu suerte.

_[Una cosa que nunca veo igual cuando andas por aquí,_

_no le creo a él, quiero sus labios en el suelo._

_Quiero llevarte a ese sitio en el límite de Roche,_

_pero nadie ya nos da más tiempo._

_Él me pidió una vez si podía pasarme a ver a su perro_

_tú hiciste una oferta por él, luego saliste corriendo._

_Tengo esa imagen de nosotros de niños en la cabeza_ ,

_y todo lo que oigo es la última cosa que dijiste:_

_Escuché tu problema,_

_ahora escucha el mío:_

_ya no quiero hacerlo más.]_

Tenía los anillos en mi mano cuando te lo propuse, tal vez tan solo habíamos salido unos ocho meses, pero quería tener una garantía de que lo que teníamos era real, que no era solo yo el que sentía esto, pero sin miramientos me dijiste que jamás te casarías, que no te veías comprometido con alguien, que no eras una persona de compromisos tal vez...

¿Por qué no era el quien te lo proponía?

_[Y nunca estaremos solos de nuevo,_

_porque no ocurre todos los días,_

_de alguna manera, conté contigo como una amiga,_

_puedo rendirme o renunciar,_

_ahora, había pensado sobre lo que quería decir,_

_pero en realidad nunca sé a dónde ir,_

_así que me encadené a una amiga,_

_porque sé que se abre como una puerta.]_

Pero aun así quise aferrarme a la ilusión de que un día, el desaparecería de tu corazón y yo ocuparía su lugar.

Tal vez fui demasiado optimista...

_[Y nunca estaremos solos de nuevo,_

_porque no ocurre todos los días,_

_de alguna manera, conté contigo como una amiga,_

_puedo rendirme o renunciar,_

_ahora, había pensado sobre lo que quería decir,_

_pero en realidad nunca sé a dónde ir,_

_así que me encadené a una amiga,_

_de nuevo un poco más._

_No importa lo que quieran ver,_

_él creyó ver a alguien que se parecía justo a mí,_

_el recuerdo de verano que nunca muere._

_Trabajamos durante tanto tiempo y duro, para no darle tiempo,_

_él ve justo a través de mí, es tan fácil con mentiras._

_Grietas en la carretera, que yo probaría y disfrazaría._

_Él maneja sus tijeras en la unión del muro,_

_no puede romperlo, o de otra forma, se caería._

_Un millar de estrellas solitarias,_

_escondiéndose en el frío,_

_llévatelo, oh, no quiero cantar más.]_

Puedo sentir tu mirada sobre mí, aunque tenga los ojos cerrados, si tan solo pudiera mantenerlos así durante todo el show, pero es inevitable tu mirada me atrapa como un imán.

Eres como una obra de arte que tan solo puedo apreciar desde lejos.

_[Escuché tu problema,_

_ahora escucha el mío:_

_ya no quiero hacerlo más._

_Y nunca estaremos solos de nuevo,_

_porque no ocurre todos los días,_

_de alguna manera, conté contigo como una amiga,_

_puedo rendirme o renunciar,_

_ahora, había pensado sobre lo que quería decir,_

_pero en realidad nunca sé a dónde ir,_

_así que me encadené a una amiga,_

_porque sé que se abre como una puerta._

_Y nunca estaremos solos de nuevo,_

_porque no ocurre todos los días,_

_de alguna manera, conté contigo como una amiga,_

_puedo rendirme o renunciar,_

_ahora, había pensado sobre lo que quería decir,_

_pero en realidad nunca sé a dónde ir,_

_así que me encadené a una amiga,_

_porque sé que se abre como una..._

_No entiendo que no te disguste_

_que yo no esté contigo._

_Estamos columpiándonos, es todo lo que hago_

_cuando estoy contigo.]_

Puedo sentir como en esta parte casi mi voz se quiebra al recordar el día que rompimos lo que teníamos, esperé el mismo día a que me llamaras o mensajeras, luego los días se hicieron semanas quise llamarte, pero siempre me enviabas al buzón ¿Acaso el único dolido había sido yo? ¿Acaso el único que extrañada era yo?

_[Y nunca estaremos solos de nuevo,_

_porque no ocurre todos los días,_

_de alguna manera, conté contigo como una amiga,_

_puedo rendirme o renunciar,_

_ahora, había pensado sobre lo que quería decir,_

_pero en realidad nunca sé a dónde ir,_

_así que me encadené a una amiga,_

_porque sé que se abre como una puerta_.]

Al terminar los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, sin más le dio una última mirada a Tony quien en todo momento no había desviado sus expresivos ojos de él. Julián tan solo sonrío sabiendo que ya todo había acabado y que ya no había vuelta atrás, todos sus sentimientos estaban plasmados en esa canción y quizás tan solo quizás ya podría darle un final, esa seria la ultima vez que vería aquellos ojos marrones.


End file.
